


Nights In The TARDIS

by DoctorSuperMerlock51



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorSuperMerlock51/pseuds/DoctorSuperMerlock51
Summary: Sometimes The Doctor is sad, but that's okay because The TARDIS and Rose are always there for him.





	Nights In The TARDIS

**Author's Note:**

> I love my children, they deserve some fucking comfort, jfc. I, unfortunately *sighs* don't own Doctor Who or any of the characters, so all the credit for that, and for my unbearable emotional pain, goes to the BBC lol. Constructive criticism is always appreciated and I hope y'all enjoy the story.

Rose groans awake and starts to move closer to her husband when she notices the emptiness on the right side of the bed. She reluctantly opens her eyes, squinting with tiredness, and sits up. 

A sudden clang comes through the half open door of their bedroom and Rose sighs, standing up carefully while steadying herself with a hand on the wall. She opens the bedroom door all the way and makes her way to the kitchen where she expects to find her husband. It's where he always goes when he can't sleep.

She feels the steady heartbeat of the TARDIS thrumming beneath her feet and exhales peacefully. She knows the old girl has been keeping him company. 

Rose stifles a tired laugh at the sight she finds upon entering the kitchen: The Doctor with a deer in headlights expression, shirt stained and halfway caught on his forehead and a thick foam moustache on his upper lip. The shirt comes off completely and a tiny snort escapes Rose until suddenly they're both rolling on the floor in stitches. Still quietly gasping breathless, they sit on the kitchen floor, backs against the counter, legs intertwined. Rose gently kicks The Doctor's foot and he kicks back, a small grin plastered on his face. 

She won't ask why he can't sleep, she already knows; it's one of those nights, when he remembers everything and he grieves everything. 

The Doctor looks down at the floor with a decidedly more somber expression. Rose takes one of his hands in hers and squeezes it, reminding him that she's there, that she'll always be there. She scoots even closer to him, till there's not even an inch of space between them and lays her head on his shoulder, his head automatically dropping on top of hers. 

They stay there, just breathing. 

Rose doesn't say a word; she knows there's nothing she could ever say that would make the world magically better so she just holds him and that's enough. 

A couple of minutes later, The Doctor straightens his head and stands, pulling Rose up with him. He makes as if to start cleaning up the kitchen when the TARDIS makes a deep, seemingly disapproving, noise. 

Rose understands, dragging The Doctor with her back to their bedroom; just like she will always be there for The Doctor, their TARDIS will always be there for him too and right now, she knew what he needed was rest. 

Rose closes the bedroom door softly and joins her husband on the bed, pulling the covers over both of them. She turns on her side to face him and, finding him already deeply asleep, draws a hand over his face tenderly. She kisses him lightly on the forehead and curls into him, closing her eyes.

In the morning, he'll be enigmatic again pretending that nothing's happened and that's okay, because she knows he's doing the best he can. 

In the morning, he'll kiss her awake and everything will be fine because they're alive and together and they can't wish for anything more. 

The soft humming of the TARDIS lulls Rose asleep as the TARDIS looks over her children contentedly, knowing they had finally reached true happiness.


End file.
